Microwave radiation absorbers typically are nonconductive composites of one or more kinds of dissipative particles dispersed through dielectric binder materials. The absorption performance of the composite absorber depends predominantly on the electromagnetic interactions of the individual particles with each other and with the binder. Thickness, weight, and ease of application of the composite absorber are important practical considerations. Thus, the mechanical properties of all portions of an absorber may be as important as the electromagnetic properties of the components.